


Locked In The Sheets

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love & Lust, Cuddling, Desperation, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, intercourse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth could never get tired of his. Passion and lust filling the air as he makes love to the man who owns his heart.





	Locked In The Sheets

Dean was moaning uncontrollably, his hips wiggling on Seth’s fingers in pure desperation. Seth didn’t take the bait though, he kept his pace teasingly slow. The way Dean’s breath hitched, Seth knew his fingers had found the spot.

“Please..Fuck Seth..” Dean whimpered, his body shuddering as Seth trailed his lips on the length of Dean’s back. His tongue dipping when he reached the dimple above his ass, fingers digging deeper as a broken cry ripped out of Dean’s mouth. 

“Shhs…You like that, darlin’? Look at you…You are so needy…so beautiful..” Seth bit at Dean’s right hip, the meaty flesh turning bright pink under Seth’s mouth. He let his other hand grab a handful of Dean’s left asscheek, pulling it up a little as his eyes gazed at Dean’s stuffed hole.

“Want me to fuck you, Baby Boy? Fill you up with my dick…Is that what you want?” Seth’s hoarse voice was making Dean loose his mind. He nodded desperately, needy eyes looking back at Seth as he sobbed out, “Please..Fuck me, Seth…Want you to fill me up.”

Seth couldn’t resist any longer. He pulled his fingers out, mouth salivating as he watched Dean’s pucker clench around nothing. He was loose and open, and Seth felt this intense need to devour the pretty little hole.

Seth grabbed two handfuls of Dean’s ass and spread him open, burying his face right between his cheeks and spearing his hole with the tip of his tongue. Dean started thrashing under him wildly, his moans turning into desperate cries as Seth ate him out thoroughly.

“Couldn’t resist, Baby. Fuck I love your ass..so tasty..so pretty..” Seth’s words were muffled, his beard drenched with saliva as he licked around Dean’s rim and went back to pushing his tongue deep inside the fluttering wet pucker. 

“Seth..Stop..Oh God..I’m close..too close..Please..fuck..” Dean was thrusting his hips downwards on the sheets desperately, and Seth knew he wasn’t kidding when he said he was close. Dean always got too sensitive whenever Seth put his mouth on his ass. Seth liked to tell himself that his mouth had the ability to make Dean fall apart on its own, and even though he loved accomplishing that, right now he had different plans.

Seth pulled back, watching as Dean’s whole body shook in slight tremors. His boy was so near the edge, and Seth’s aching cock needed to be inside his tight heat soon. He grabbed Dean’s waist and rolled him over onto his back, his eyes falling onto Dean’s flushed out face and he bit at his lip. “Fuck you are beautiful. Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.”

Seth’s hand trailed down to grab Dean’s rock hard flushed cock, eyes heating up as Dean arched up off of the bed and cried out deliciously. Seth leaned into graze his lips against Dean’s cheek, voice laced with pure lust as he whispered, “I can do this all night long, fuck I can make you bounce on my cock like a whore and keep you just like this…aching and needy…”

Dean’s eyes opened up, he pulled Seth’s face against his as he begged out, “No…fuck please..Wanna cum…Wanna cum for you..Please Seth..”

Seth grinned against Dean’s mouth, lips brushing against Dean’s as he continued to slowly stroke Dean’s cock. He moved his lips to press them against Dean’s temple, then looked into those pretty needy blue eyes. “Just cause you beg so pretty.”

Dean wasn’t ready for Seth to move down his body and take his cock in his mouth, he almost flew off of the bed but Seth pinned his hips on the bed to make him stop thrashing. “Fuck fuck fuck…oh fuck..”

Seth moaned against Dean’s cock, moving his hands down under Dean’s ass and rubbing his fingers between his crack. He found Dean’s pucker, trying to suck him in and he gave his boy what he needed. 

Dean was thrusting his hips up into Seth’s mouth, shoving his cock deeper and deeper as he felt Seth’s fingers stabbing his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head, and with a broken cry, he came undone and filled Seth’s mouth with his seeds.

Seth pulled back and trailed soft kisses all over Dean’s crotch and thighs, moving up to kiss his navel before laying over Dean chest to chest. He nuzzled his face against Dean’s neck, voice gruff and needy, “Gonna fuck you now, baby. I need to be inside you.”

Seth wasn’t surprised when Dean nodded and spread his legs under Seth’s weight. Dean opened his hazy eyes and licked his lips, “Gi’me your dick.”

Seth grinned and sat back on his knees, pulling Dean’s knees further apart and raising his hips a little for better angle. He brushed his fingers against Dean’s stretched out opening, groaning when Dean shuddered under his touch. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his dick with the a good amount, then started pushing inside his lover. 

The way Dean arched into him and his mouth fell into an open gasp, Seth could swore it was a sight tempting enough to make his cock explode on spot. He himself was panting harshly, sweat dripping off of his forehead as he tried to soak in the feeling of Dean’s tight heat enveloping his hard aching length. It was the best fucking feeling in the world.

When Seth started moving inside Dean, it made both men shudder in delight. Seth had been rock hard for a good while, so it didn’t take long before he set up a brutal pace and fucked into Dean hard and fast. Dean’s body took it all eagerly, responding so well to him like always. He had already cum, so he was basically laying there letting Seth tug him on his cock and use his body for his pleasure. It was such a fucking turn on in itself.

When Seth finally painted Dean’s insides with his seeds, he felt his breath knocked out of his chest. His whole body went limp, and he dropped down on a panting Dean. Dean let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Seth’s shuddering body.

When Seth felt like he could move, he opened his eyes to Dean’s soft lazy ones. The soft smile on Dean’s face made Seth chuckle too. “I fucking love you, you know that?” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes at Seth, then his lips stretched into a grin. “You love me alright. I’m gonna need help moving now. I can’t fucking feel my legs dammit.”

Seth shook his head and grinned back at Dean, eyes soft and beaming as he looked down at his lover. He brought one hand to stroke his fingers against Dean’s cheek, then leaned into press his lips against Dean’s. “I’ll carry you if I have to. But so worth it baby.”

Soft giggles filled the room as both men settled down into lazy cuddles. They had to move soon if they didn’t want to end up being gross and sticky, but for now they were happy to lay in each others arms and let their jello bodies come back to life.


End file.
